


One Last Time

by sorryuser



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Malec, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryuser/pseuds/sorryuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus' last call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> don't listen to fix you by coldplay while reading this.

It's quick. So quick Alec doesn't feel it at first, until he's turning his body and the sharp pain on his chest is unbearable. A clean stab to the chest.

He feels it in his lungs soon, the feeling of lost breath. With the strength he has left he pulls his bow and arrow out and kills the last attacker.

Immediately after, he collapses to his knees, his bow falling from his hands. And he thinks, he shouldn't have done this. He shouldn't have come all the way out here alone, without Izzy, without Jace, without Magnus.

Magnus. He feels his heart clench, laying on his side now he struggles to reach into his pocket pulling out his phone. The screen lights up, a photo of him and Magnus from their first date fills the screen.

He's going to die, that's a fact. He's gonna lose Magnus, even though he just got him. It was too good to be true, having him, loving him, knowing Magnus actually loved him back. He couldn't die without hearing him. one last time. That's the best way to go though, he thinks to himself.

He quickly dials Magnus' number, Magnus answering the phone within the first two rings. Alec thinks to himself, he can't know, he can't find out like this, he'd be here too quick, and he'd see Alec die.

His cheery voice fills the phone speaks, "Hello, my darling," He can actually hear the smile plastered onto Magnus' face.

Alec clears his throat, trying to sound as normal as possible, "Hey, how are you?" His hands goes to the wound, pressing down on it.

"I'm doing fine, sweetheart, when are you getting home?" Magnus asks, Alec can hear him walking around the house. He could never seem to sit still when they were on the phone together.

"I don't think i'll be home tonight, there's a lot of work left at the institute," Alec answers.

"Mr. Lightwood would rather do work than be with his boyfriend, how crude," Magnus says, laughing.

Alec let's out a laugh too, "Trust me, I'd rather be with you than be here."

"I know, bossman. I'll let you get back to work then. I'll see you tomorrow though, right?" Magnus asks.

"Yeah, you'll see me tomorrow. Hey, listen." Alec begins, breathing deeply to center his voice again, "I love you, okay? I love you so fucking much." He whispers, tears streaming onto the floor by his head. But to Magnus, it sounds completely normal.

"I love you too, Alexander," Magnus answers, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, darling. Goodnight." Magnus finishes.

"Goodnight." Are Alec's last words, before he hangs up and his body goes limp, the phone falling from his hand.

-

Izzy finds him the next day. Pale and cold lying on the concrete floor. A knife plunged deep into his chest. He told her he'd be fine, he said he'd be back before midnight, and he was wrong.

She ran to him, "Oh my god, Alec? Alec?! No, please. Please be alive." She struggles to feel for a pulse in his algid wrist. Pulling the knife out, she throws it to the other side of the house, pushing Alec on his back.

She's screaming for help now, Simon and Clary run into the abandoned house. They stopped in their tracks, bodies going numb.

It's silent now. Clary and Simon walking up slowly to them, Izzy crying on Alec's chest now.

Clary gets on her knees, moving closer to Izzy. She pulls Izzy into her arms and they stand together, "You have to wait outside," Clary says.

"He's dead! My big brother is in there and he's not breathing! And you expect me to just stand here and wait?!" Izzy screams, pushing past Clary to Simon.

"We're taking him back to the institute. Help me pick him up," Izzy says, helping Simon pick him up. Pulling one of his arms around her shoulders, and the other around Simon's shoulder.

-

They're back at the institute soon, Clary, Izzy, Simon, and Jace all crowded around Alec. Emotions have been shed, Jace is angry, Izzy is still crying, Clary and Simon are lifeless still in complete shock. It's quiet between them all, until Clary speaks first.

"Magnus." She says and they all look at her, eyes following the direction she's looking.

"Oh my god, Magnus." Izzy adds, hands coming up to cover her mouth and then her eyes as more tears escape.

Jace turns to see Magnus walking through the entrance of the institute. He's quick to run from the room and stop Magnus in his tracks.

"Jace, you look like crap. Do you know where Alexander is?" Magnus says, smiling at him.

When Jace doesn't smile back Magnus know's something is wrong, "What's the matter?" He asks, dropping his smile.

"There's been an accident." Jace says slowly.

"An accident?" Magnus questions, he begins to walk towards the door Jace came out from but he's stopped again.

"Magnus, listen-" Jace begins.

"No, you listen. If somethings happened to my Alexander I need to know and I need to know now." Magnus says sternly, pushing past Jace firmly.

"Magnus!" Jace calls after him, but it's too late. He's already in the room, eyes locked onto his lifeless lover on the chilled table.

"No. No, no, no." Magnus runs to him, hands gripping Alec's. "Not you. Why you?" He doesn't feel the tears fall down his cheeks until they fall and hit Alec's jacket.

"I can fix this, I can bring you back. Can't I?" Magnus whispers, his hands coming up to cup Alec's cold face.

"No warlock is powerful enough for that, Magnus." Jace says.

"I-I'd like a moment alone, please." Magnus asks, shutting his eyes and hearing them all leave, the door shuts soon.

Opening his eyes again, he scans over Alec's beautiful face, "My Alexander." Magnus whispers, leaning forward and laying his forehead against Alec's. "You told me i'd see you today. But, not like this, my sweet, why like this." Magnus cries.

"What i'd do to see your rose filled cheeks again, why did you leave me? How could you have been so stupid to go out and fight alone." His eyes roams his face again, noticing the tear stained marks under his eyes.

Jace walks in, "Robert and Maryse are here."

"He called me just before he died." Magnus tells him. "Just before he died, he decided to call me rather than anyone else." He turns towards Jace.

"Why?" Magnus asks.

"Because he loves you, and he always will." Jace answers.

He looks back at Alec, wishing this was all just a nightmare. Though, the sad truth was, it was too real to even be one.

-

He goes home that night, the thought of Alec's calling him while he was dying flooding his mind. And the moment his body hits the bed he's hit with every emotion he knows.


End file.
